<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Force Order Teaser (Bounty collection) by Retribution4189</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782776">New Force Order Teaser (Bounty collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribution4189/pseuds/Retribution4189'>Retribution4189</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retribution4189/pseuds/Retribution4189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teaser of an upcoming NFO chapter that I used for this month's High Council prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November High Council Bounty</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Force Order Teaser (Bounty collection)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T'rien looked out from the top of the base of Rakata Prime, the night sky shining above her head as she ticked off the names in her head. She was lying back, hands behind her head, with Nia by her side. Today would be one of her last days of relaxation before she would meet her end. She already knew that somebody would die soon, as a battle never goes without casualties. Instead of one of her friends dying it would be T'rien. She wasn't going to let anyone die, even at the expense of her own life. But that wasn't anything to think about. That was a problem from tomorrow, and for the near future. For now she could just revel in her selfish peace. </p><p>  As she gazed longer and harder at the stars, she found that Nia had been silently crying for some time besides her. Concerned for her general well being, T'rien turned on her side to face her</p><p>  "What's wrong, Nia?" She asked quietly, already having an idea of what was bothering her. </p><p>  Nia turned to look at her, tears still there but seemingly more mute, as if she had come to a conclusion. "I don't want to die, T'rien. I want to live, to be free from the curse that plagues me, to be free from my selfish desires. I don't want anyone to die… but I know that it will happen. We've never went into a dangerous situation this blindsided. My hopes for the future are impossible because if I live they're going to be without the person that matters most to me." Nia sighed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.</p><p>  T'rien was confused as to who she referred to when she said 'person that matters most to me.' Who did Nia think was going to die? Had she come to the same conclusion that T'rien had? </p><p>  "So you came to the same conclusion I had about the future? We know that Exegol will likely be swarming with the First Order once we arrive. We know that they outnumber us a thousand to one. It's a given that I- that one of us will die." T'rien quietly stated this before looking away, the roof of the building suddenly uncomfortable to be sitting on.</p><p>  To T'riens surprise, Nia's face contorted in rage. She grabbed T'riens hands and forced her to look at her. "I don't want you to die T'rien, and I will do everything in my power to prevent it." </p><p>  T'rien was even more shocked when Nia wrapped her into an embrace. T'riens chest sighed with relief as she leaned into the warm embrace of her friend. She could feel hot tears stinging at the edge of her eyes, threatening to pour out at any moment. Nia stroked T'riens hair and that was when T'rien began to sob. He chest heaved up and down as tears spilled out from her eyes, pouring down the sides of her face like a tidal wave. </p><p> </p><p>  Nia continued to stroke her hair and hold her hand long after she had stopped crying and had fallen silent in her embrace. Nia felt T'rien slightly stir and stopped stroking her hair for a moment. T'riens eyes became heavy and she could feel herself on the verge of slumber, but there was one thing she needed to say before she was overcome. "I will protect you with everything I have." And then T'rien fell asleep, her head falling down on Nia's shoulder as the two sat there in the silent darkness, looking at the stars from Rakata Prime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>